Laurie Laurence
by treadingsoftly
Summary: a Little Women fic.. The story of a boy named Theodore Laurence who grows up to be a young man and has a choice to make.. I'm summary writing challenged.. forgive me..it's hopefully better than it sounds. Chapter 1 up!


Author Notes: This is my first non-newsie fic.. this is a giant leap for mankind//sigh/ Oh well, hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: No part of Little Women or anything you recognize belongs to me. Except Christy and Jessica belong to me.. and his grandma, well sort of, I mean she's not really in the real story but I didn't make her up.. just don't sue me! heheh... and the title of the chapter doesn't belong to me.. since its a song..haha...

--

Forever Young

It was cold and dark. The icey snow fell upon her as she crept around the house and behind the bushes. Suddenly, a figure appeared before her, and she covered her eyes, as if something were going to happen. Then, her soft, pale face was hit with a wet clump of snow. It stung as if she had been stung by a bee right on her little nose. She lept out of the bushes and cried, "I'm gonna get you for this, Theodore Laurence!" She chashed after the boy while gathering up a little snowball, and threw at him as the two continued to laugh and play.

"My, what terrible aim you have!" shouted Laurie, as he was skipping around, dodging all the snowballs, then he gathered up another one and threw it at her back, "Haha!" he cried, "Yet another hit, Christy!"

Christy turned around and said, "Oh, you are _really _gonna pay now!" and just right after that she pelted a giant snowball right into his stomach. He fell down on the icey snow and laughed a bit. Christy giggled then went over to help her friend off the hard, cold ground. As she reached out to help him, Laurie grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground. Christy pouted and said, "Thanks a lot,_ Laura!_"

Laurie gasped and said, "Laura! _Laura! _Why, you wicked little girl!" He shoved her lightly, then they both started laughing and just stayed there on the ground, looking at the stars that weren't covered by the large snow clouds.

"I wonder where stars come from," said Christy, curiously

"They come from outer space, silly," remarked Laurie in return.

"Well, I know _that, _but I wonder how they are made, I don't see how anything like that can be made, and how there are so many of them..." she continued, mainly asking these questions to herself.

"The world may _never_ know," replied Laurie sarcastically as he streched out on the snow. Then he started making snow angels. Christy glared at him.

"Laurie, you goof! Only _girls_ make snow angels! It's not proper for_ boys _to!"

"Girls?" Laurie said, in shock, "Have you gone all politically correct on me?" he asked, really emphasizing the phrase 'politically correct'.

Suddenly, a girl crept up behind them and said, "Boo!"

Laurie jumped, "Good Lord, Jessica! Must you scare us like that?" Jessica laughed

"Well hello to you, _too," _All of the children laughed at the remark.

Jessica was Christy's twin sister, though they did not look the same. Jessica was a brunette, and had big, brown eyes. Christy had big eyes, too, but her's were blue and she had golden coloured hair. Both of the girls were ten, as Laurie was twelve. They had know him most of their lives, as he was their neighbor.

They sat outside for another fifteen minutes, chatting and blabbing as young children do. Then Laurie's grandmother came outside.

"Theodore! Come _inside! _It's been dark for such a long time! You could catch a cold! And walk these sweet young girls home, will you?"

"Yes, grandmother!" Laurie shouted back as he helped Christy and Jessica off the ground and walked them home.

As they were walking back, Christy cried, "Oh, deary me! I have a red mark from the snowball you threw, Laurie. But, I must say, you do have a _terribly_ good throw."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Laurie with a chuckle, as they stepped up to the girl's front porch. "Have a lovely evening!" he said, as he walked back to his house, and his grandmother greeted him at the door.

"Good, Lord, Child! You must be freezing! Come inside, darling, and sit by the fire."

The next morning, Laurie awoke to find his grandmother laying on the sofa, looking rather ill.

"Grandma!" He exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, darling, I'm fine. Just... go back to bed."

"But, grandmother, it's ten o'clock!"

"Really?" she said with a couple coughs interupting her, "My, how time flies."

"Grandmother," said young Laurence, concerned, "You really don't look well, shall I get the doctor?"

"No, child, don't worry about me. Just hurry along now and go have fun."

"But I shan't, grandmother, you're sick and I need to stay with you! I couldn't bear to lose another family member!" He tried not to cry, for it wasn't proper for a young man his age, but he couldn't hold it in. Memories flooded in - how his mother died giving birth to him, his father going off to war, his grandmother leaving his grandfather. He couldn't stand losing his grandmother. She hadn't looked good for a while, why didn't he just notice and talk to the doctor? He thought as if it was all his fault.

"Child, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. God will take care of both of us."

Laurie just sat by her, not saying a word. For if he spoke, he feared he would start to sob in front of her, and he needed to show her he could be the man of the house right now. He sat by his dear grandmother all day. The young girls across the street tapped on the door a couple of times, but he just ignored them as if nobody where home.

A couple of weeks passed by, and poor Laurie's grandmother was back on her feet again. She wasn't as healthy as she normally was, but she could still do her every day chores. Laurie went to school every day, then played with the twins, and went back to what he normally did, even though he still had the burdon on his shoulders of how his grandmother could possibly leave him one day. It hurt poor Laurie to thing of such things, but he had to face reality, his dearest grandmother wasn't going to be there for him _forever_.

--

Okey dokey.. this is the only chapter when they are young.. just so you know. It's kinda like a preview of what his life was before he moved and the people he know, but it also helps the story once I get into it more. The next chapter will be the_ real _story.. well they will be older and all that great stuff... so don't miss out!

Please review! I like to know what I can fix and what you guys think! Thanks


End file.
